Existence
by ren3017
Summary: Riddick is bringing the necros to the underverse, just as he promised, but there is something that is haunting him. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from PB or COR. Just playing around. So please don't sue (I ain't got anything anyway)…**

**Please read and review….**

Existence

Many people would be skeptic if they could see me now. Yet most of them would be terrified knowing that the largest, most powerful army was in the hands of a maniacal mad-man like me.

I don't want what it is their ridiculous rule has bestowed upon me. But they needed to learn NO ONE fucks with what is mine and gets away with it.

XXXXXX

This throne thing really needs to go. They require I sit _here_ when they have their daily briefings, even though they know I don't really care. I just want to get them to where they want to go to ensure nothing else happens.

I hate this room. It haunts me. She haunts me.

She's still here; I can feel her… and her gaze.

She's watching me right now. I can't see her, but then again, I always_ could _feel her big eyes on me. Studying, learning, admiring.

Sometimes she reveals herself to me. Most of the times when she does, she stands in the shadows of the huge room, knowing that I can still see her completely. Sometimes I wonder if she had not undergone the marking of the Necromonger, would she still haunt me?

I catch sight of her as she slowly makes her way to the thrown, weaving in and out of the commanders that stand at attention before me. She stops and stands where she had fallen that day. Her hood pulled down hiding her soft, face; the pale skin of her clasped hands, nearly translucent, as they barely peak out from the ends of her sleeves. She stands unmoving… her stance is strong and proud next to my throne, the closest she has ever been to me since that day.

She is unnoticed by all but me. Clearly they are unaware they are being graced by one of the strongest souls in _any _'verse.

Slowly she raised one of her pale hands up and pulled back the hood that covered her face. Her eyes locked with mine. And in them I saw the tenderness that I have always seen. The acceptance she has always given me.

My inner beast howled in pain at the flood of guilt that was released upon seeing those beautiful and haunting eyes. If I had thought I had felt guilt before when I left her with the holy man, it only paled in comparison to the rush I felt right now.

"Sir! SIR!" Vaako's raised voice ripped my attention and gaze from her.

I growled in response and he quickly continued with the nonsensical drivel they required I listen to.

Slowly, I returned my gaze back to where she previously stood. My heart skipped when I discovered she was gone.

Internally disappointed, I realized Vaako had finished and was waiting patiently with the others to be dismissed.

After waving them off, I stood and felt a gentle wind kick up around me. Faster than she could have anticipated, my shiv was at her throat.

"I've told you before, stay away from me." I growl.

She carefully glides from my side to stand before me.

"You need not worry about me. It is those you lead that you should pay attention to." She paused, standing confident. Slowly she turned to walk away. " And it would be wise to ignore what you know no longer exists."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I have had the chance to learn some things about the Necromongers in death. Things they refuse to tell you in life, before they mark you.

One being that if you die before you reach the Underverse, you will roam the afterlife until the day comes when you can cross the threshold of the dark Promised Land.

There are hundreds of us that roam the halls of Necropolis. Many of us having died on this very ship.

The others' say we are the lucky ones, that our ship is the only ship that will return to the Underverse, and that once we cross the threshold we will be free to live again as others do.

XXXXXX

He knows I watch him. I can see it in his stature when I come into the room. It's funny, he always _could_ tell when I was watching him. But I only reveal myself to him here, in the throne room. He has enough to worry about with this group of cutthroats, he doesn't need to know that I watch him when he sleeps.

The others don't understand how it is that I can reveal myself to him when I so choose. I like to believe that it's because he wants to see _me_ just as much as I _want_ him to see me.

They all stand in disbelief as I slowly advance towards the throne, standing before the fiercest commanders of this dark army. I stop when I reach the very spot where I fell. I have to admit though, a part of me is proud that I still make him uncomfortable, even in death.

As I stand here, I can feel his body heat flowing from his strong body. Oh how I miss the warmth of life. How I miss _his_ warmth.

I slid my hood down and met the silver eyes that I felt boring through my dark robes. I felt a hotness spread through my body, as if I had swallowed a hot, steaming cup of soup. It started in my belly and spread out into my arms and legs.

I looked hard at the man that sat before me. The pain I saw in his eyes, made me want to cry for him. I know he feels guilty for what happened to me.

When Lord Vaako interrupted our visual conversation, I growled just as he did. I wanted to kill the traitorous bastard where he stood.

Instead I disappeared, slinking back into the unknown, watching. A chill ran down my spine as I saw the look of disappointment flash in his shining eyes with the discovery of my absence.

Suddenly I sensed _her_ – she doesn't like us. She calls us 'Deathwalkers'. She can't see us but she can sense us, due to her ability to manipulate the air around her. She talks to us, demanding that we leave the ship. If only she knew how bad each of us wanted to do just that.

Vaako, and the other commanders were barely out of the throne room when his shiv found its mark just under her delicate chin.

A smile crossed my face when her told her to leave him alone. I always believed, since the first time I saw Aerion at Riddicks' side, that Riddick would only deal with her arrogance for so long.

Then she did it, she revealed her knowledge of my presence.

The swiftness with which he moved, took her by surprise. The shiv he had previously held to her throat, was now slicing through her soft, white skin causing rivlets of red to slowly trickle down her neck.

I could not hear what it was he said to her, but I knew it was a promise of death.

She backed down, defeated. She must not have liked her odds.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**It's not hard... really. **

**I promise, it won't hurt at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The smell of her fear mingled with fresh blood, woke the raging beast within me.

I know she took my words seriously, for she slumped against my chest. She knows I would like nothing more than to make her bleed.

Letting out a roar, I threw her to the ground and stormed out.

Why should I let her go – She has yet to let go of me.

My steps were wide and strong. Those in my way moved quickly to avoid collision.

Well… all but one.

She is a vial, wretched snake this one. I knew from the first time I met her; this one was one to watch. I also knew she was the push that her cowardly husband needed to attempt to rise that day.

Her cold arm worked its way under mine, as she too headed in the direction of my chambers. That was the last place I wanted to be with this black widow. As beautiful as she is, she does nothing for me. The fact that I know she would like to be the one to bring me down, is also a bit of a turn off.

"My Lord, please allow me to escort you to your chamber. You look stressed." Her icy talon of a finger trailed lightly down my arm. "Did the briefing not please you, My Lord?"

Grunting my response, I tried hard to remove the shrill that echoed in my ears from her voice.

Nearing my quarters, I ripped her hand from my arm, continuing on my way.

Rounding the corner, I saw the back of someone's coat as they entered through my chamber door.

Fucking bitch, I muttered.She thought she could distract me.

Sliding my shiv from its nesting place in my waistband, I gently eased the door open. Whoever it was, was at a complete disadvantage. I had removed every light from inside my quarters.

Looking around, I saw nothing out of place. I furrowed my brow in disbelief. There is no way they could have made their way through without disturbing anything. I smelt the air. It was faint – light and sweet. Like vanilla and… coconut?

I moved further into the room, still nothing. Then…

"I can't hurt you. Not that I would want to."

I turned towards the source, still nothing. As if it came from nowhere.

"Relax big guy. It's only me."

This time it came from behind me. I turned and there she was.

My breath hitched in my chest as she smiled at me.

"Why are you here? In my chambers?" I managed to choke out. Her smile grew.

"Just because I died in the throne room, doesn't mean I am confined there."

When she spoke her lips didn't move, It was as if she were talking to me telepathically.

The smile was still upon her face, but its intensity had faded somewhat.

"Why have you never shown yourself here before now?"

"I figured after Aerion's little display in the throne room, I wanted to be the one to tell you that we roam _all_ of Necropolis."

"We?" What the hell is she talking about?

"There are hundreds of us awaiting our return to the Underverse. Don't worry, I am the only one that visits you here." She stepped closer to me. The vanilla and coconut swimming around in my nostrils.

"She knows about us, but she doesn't understand. She believes we remain here out of choice. And in a way, she is correct. We stay on the ship because of its imminent return to the Underverse."

I nodded, angered at what they have done to her – how they have made her suffer even in death.

"Once we reach the Underverse, we will rise again." She sounded almost happy.

I turned sharply to look at her, unable to believe my ears.

"She's right, you know? Aerion. You should really pay more attention to the Necros. They wish you dead. They're trying to decide who should be the one to bring you down. And she too is on their list."

She spoke of my possible assassination so nonchalantly, the stubble on my head even stood on end.

"Who?" I asked trying to get her to show the emotion that I can see in her eyes as I look at her.

"Oh, you know. Just don't ignore _them_ for much longer, Riddick. As Aerion said… It wouldn't be wise.'"

She finished as she finally passed by me; her arm brushing the hairs on my forearm.

As I turned around, she was gone. I sniffed the air, her scent no longer there.

**Please Review.**

**It doesn't hurt.**

**Come on… You know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I stood invisible, watching him hunt for me. Its good to see him on the hunt again; it suits him well.

I knew I'd be taking a chance by coming to him in his chambers, but I want him to hear it from me. He needs to know.

We should arrive at the threshold within two weeks, according to the briefing he chose to ignore this morning. That is when they will _attempt_ to strike him down.

His eyes keep boring into me. I wonder what it is he sees when he looks at me.

As I brushed his arm, I was shocked that I could feel his hair tickle my arm. I smiled as I disappeared, savoring the feeling.

I passed through the halls, the silent whispers of Riddicks unusual behavior during the briefing quickly traveled throughout the ship.

Commander Vaako stood with his wife, quietly conspiring.

"He must be done in **_now._** Why should he be graced to travel to the Underverse? He is not even one of _us._ We must act _soon_, husband." The woman was quite a piece of work.

Vaako nodded in agreement " I understand wife. But he will no doubt know what it is we are trying to do."

The last one to try to take Riddick down, met with the end of a sword through his head.

Dame Vaako's silence astounded me. She was even plotting against her husband. She had devised a plan with one of Riddicks' mistresses. They planned to drug him so Dame Vaako could kill him herself, to become Lady Marshal.

Tara, a young girl that too was killed by the previous Lord Marshal, gently pulled at my sleeve; she pointed towards the long hallway that led to Riddicks Chambers. He walked without doubt, heading directly for Commander and Dame Vaako.

He sneered slyly at them and asked them to accompany him to dinner this evening to discuss the Underverse.

Lady Vaako was unable to hide her excitement amongst this turn of events. Commander Vaako glared at his wife, and agreed to the specified time Riddick suggested.

Tara pulled again at my sleeve looking at me questioningly when Riddick turned and looked in our direction.

I stood in shock, how did he know where I was. I didn't even attempt to reveal myself.

I squeezed Tara's hand reassuringly and headed after Riddick.

He headed down an empty corridor that avoided the basilica. I followed.

As I turned down the corridor, it was empty. A bit apprehensive, I still continued.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, hoping to draw him out of hiding.

"I can smell you." He said softly. He was now standing behind me.

Of course.

"You know you are walking into a trap, don't you?"

"You mean like Dame Vaako's poisoning plot?" I caught his smirk as I looked up at him. Still whispering, "I pay more attention than you think, Kyra. Do you think it's a coincidence I haven't taken a mistress in weeks?"

She had to stop and think about how often she needed to leave him to his duties over those weeks. Wow, I need to pay more attention.

"I'm sure she is getting quite frustrated by that," He chuckled. "As am I." He added. "Follow me to the bridge. I have a few things I want to have done."

I did as he requested, following a few feet behind him.

I stood at the door of the bridge

"Commander Tol, Does this thing go any faster?" He asked, catching his soldier off guard.

"Sir?"

"I want to be at the threshold within a week."

"Sir?" Tol questioned again, unsure of the reasoning behind the new orders.

"Don't ask questions Commander. Make it happen."

"Yes, Sir" Tol replied, marching away. He quickly made it seem as if he was following orders, until Riddick turned his attention to the vast space that lay before them.

Tol muttered under his breath his need to speak with Vaako, as he headed towards the door.

Riddick seemed to be lost in thought. I cleared my throat as Tol approached the door.

"Commander Tol, have you set the new course yet?" Riddick asked turning to face the distressed soldier.

Tol froze, turning to face his Lord Marshal. "Not yet Sir."

"Then what is it you think you are doing? What ever it is, it can wait."

"Yes, Lord Marshal." Tol sat, starting to key in the new course.

Riddick smiled at Tols' anger and looked at me triumphantly. He nodded as if to dismiss me and turned to face the windows again. I headed for his side instead.

**Come on... Give me some inspiration.**

**I love the feedback...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

I am getting used to that smell. It grows stronger as she moves to my side.

I smile to myself, as I steal a look from the corner of my goggled eyes.

We stare, together, at the stars. I want to speak with her.

A frown passes over her face; her eyes quickly moving to me.

"I have to go now, Riddick."

I nod, tightening my jaw when the air begins to stir.

"Lord Marshal, I must speak with you."

"Later, Witch." I say as I look at the old woman, her scarf wrapped to hide the mark I gave her.

Kyra is gone now. I turn and head for the door.

The old woman is following; she must think it is important.

The halls are emptier than before. I'm sure my orders to speed up the trip have caused them to scramble with their plots.

The quicker this trip is over, the quicker I can go on my way.

My thoughts wander back to Kyra. I wonder what it is she will do once we reach the threshold. What will happen to her?

"Riddick, it is not wise to become attached to her. She will not be the same once we pass the threshold. She _will_ change."

I accept Aerions' words for what they are - a warning. Yet I have a hard time heeding it. Even in her necromonger state, she was with me. She just chose to hold her bluff until the very end.

Tol and Vaako whisper to one another, stealing glances at me from where they stand.

I look at the hideous and tormented statues that stretch from the tall ceiling. Thoughts of Chillingsworth pop into my head. That was the first time in which she showed her loyalty to me. Also, it was when I realized I was no good for her. She was young then, impressionable as the holy man said.

All my life, I thought it was my presence that caused the pain and destruction to those I dared to care about. It took a young girl and a holy man to make me truly understand that it is just a mere touch upon their lives that leaves the mark, dooming them.

She is already dead – what harm can I cause her now?

Aerion still follows as I wander the halls, eventually making my way to my quarters again.

I take my goggles off and rub my eyes. I'm tired.

"What exactly will happen?"

"She will rise, Riddick. And you… will fall."

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I'm so happy that you all like it as much as you do. I just wanted to let you all know that I am having computer problems right now which is was has caused the delay in updates. **

**Chapter 6.**

The whispers are growing louder.

I watch from below. She follows him closely, whispering in his ear; His fists clench in irritation.

He stares out amongst the basilica, His brow furrows as sadness passes briefly over his normally expressionless features.

XXXXXX

He's sleeping; at least that's what he wants me to believe. His breathing isn't deep enough.

"Why do you pretend?" I quietly ask, running my fingers along a dresser. The figures carved along its edges, are those of the fallen previous Lord Marshals. The twisted and tormented bodies that mark great battles, send my thoughts to another time, many years ago. I was different then.

I turn just in time to catch the silver slivers that are cast in my direction.

"They are going to act tonight."

A slight nod is his response. His stare is different. I know something is on his mind.

"What is it?" I ask, making my way to the foot of the colossal bed. It makes it seem as if he is part of an optical illusion. Even with his immense size, this bed makes him look tiny by comparison.

Slowly he sits up, swinging his legs over the edge. His muscles are tense; an extremely faint growl escaped his parted lips as he stood.

"Why Kyra? I've asked you before, I expect an answer this time."

"I want what you have."

A glint of metal flashes at his side.

His swiftness has always amazed me, but this time it is directed towards me; my back to the wall, shiv at my throat, his arm across my chest.

The hatred within his quicksilver eyes spoke volumes, as to the level of his rage.

My breathing became ragged, like I couldn't catch my breath. His strong muscular frame pushing on mine.

Disappearing from his grasp, he roared. He obviously misunderstood me.

**Please review. **

**It's not hard. **

**Just click the little go button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

She always knew when something was wrong. The concern in her voice, in her eyes, clash with Aerions' words which echo in my head.

"Why Kyra? I've asked you before, I expect an answer this time."

"I want what you have."

My chest tightens with her words. My heart doesn't want to believe what my ears heard; what my mind interpreted.

In an instant, my shiv is released and I am on her; surprise written on her face.

How can it be that my spunky little Jack, my beautiful, feisty Kyra is planning to bring me down?

The blood rushes loudly in my ears. I'm deaf to everything; oblivious to all but the pain in my heart.

She disappeared; gone in an instant.

My beast can no longer be contained. The roar it released, hurt my lungs.

"Please Riddick."

Her calm and soft voice only pisses me off further.

I cock my head at her voice. She is still hiding within the shadows of her world.

"You don't understand;" Her voice a bit more firm, a bit loudernow, as I advance closer, following her scent.

"Don't understand? Hell I don't, kid." I roared. "I understand what I have been told, what I've heard."

I stand waiting for her to speak again, trying to pinpoint her position.

Her scent is strongest in the center of my room. Only she would, or even could, hide amongst the openness of it all.

She reappears directly in front of me. I knew she was close, but it still threw me off a bit.

Confidently, we stand, toe to toe.

I look down upon her without tilting my head. My shiv sat tightly in my hand, while I held an even tighter grasp on my beast.

Gently she touches my wrist, sliding her fingers down to mine trying to uncurl them from the hilt of my shiv. As she does, she looks up at me.

My head drops to look at her, face to face, as I hear the clinking of my shiv hitting the floor.

Her hand lingers with in mine, as she whispers, almost pleading. " I want to live Riddick. That's all."

Her other hand trails down my face, her touch light as a feather.

My eyes dart about her face, looking for something; a crack in her wall, a flaw in her plan, a sign of deceit… Something.

All I see is sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The strength within the man that stands before me is what many have tried to control by force. No one understands, not even him, that you must fight anger and hate with love and compassion.

I stare into his shined eyes. He is soft, warm, and alive. I can feel his pulse in his callused hand as it briefly clutches mine.

"I just want to live Riddick. That's all."

His face is smooth. I watch as the muscles dance under my touch. His eyes flit all across my face.

Why can't he see I am not here to hurt him?

Finally, his eyes lock with mine. Again, there is guilt written in them.

"Stop Riddick." His jaw tightens; his stare hardens.

" I don't blame you for what happened to me. I died so others could live, so you could live. Something I learned from Fry."

He turned his back to me as if to walk away. "She wasn't supposed to die for me." He stated.

"Neither was I, right?"

"No, you weren't," he admitted solemnly over his shoulder.

"I'd do it again if given the chance, Riddick."

Turning quickly to look at me, "Why would you die for me again? It got you real far this time, didn't it?"

I smiled warmly at him. "You're still alive, and I'm still with you aren't I?"

He moved back to the bed and sat on the corner; his hand rubbing the top of his head. He was lost in thought.

"What will happen to you when we reach the Underverse?"

"I will become flesh and blood, but" I paused to look at him, " I will be just like the Lord Marshal was. Half alive and half… something else."

He turned his head and met my gaze.

"That is why he kept putting off the trip to the Underverse for the others. He liked being the only one with powers. He was on a power trip, Riddick. He knew they would all, one day, become like him. He knew he wasn't special."

"Explains a lot. I've wondered why it is that they've never been there."

"It will be painful for them - the living necros. They have to die to be reborn."

I finally take a seat next to him on the bed. And we sit in silence for a long time. Both of us gazing at the floor between our feet.

Slowly, he reached over and took my hand, turning it over in his; his touch gentle and soothing as he brushed the back of it with his thumb.

"You're not cold to the touch like the others."

I shook my head, unable to speak. His gentle caress of my hand made it difficult to think, let alone form words.

Slowly, he raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered into the back of my hand. For the first time since my death, my eyes began to fill with tears. He turned his head, pressing my hand now to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kyra."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own it. Don't sue...**

**Chapter 9.**

The silence between us makes me remember what it was I wanted for her, for her life; and what actually became of it.

I have gotten over the fact that she signed with mercs after I left her with Imam. I should have known better than to leave her there. Though the holy man cared for her, he truly did not understand her. And I understand what she had to become to survive; A killer and convict like me. Yet, I still can't fathom her willingness to die for me. It's because of me she's stuck here – in this hell; unnoticed and disregarded.

I reach for her hand. I am surprised she isn't cold to the touch; but she isn't warm either. Her skin is soft, almost velvet-like.

I study her hand, my finger tracing the lines on her palm. One of my whores once said that you can tell a persons' future by the lines on their hands. I wonder what it is hers' really says.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it softly.

"I'm sorry Jack.

I'm sorry Kyra."

The tears began to flow down her cheeks and she lowers her head.

"Look at me." I whisper.

As she raises her head, her slightly swollen eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky with her fresh fallen tears.

She flashes me a loving smile, one that literally lights up her entire face, as her hand slips from mine. She runs the back of her fingers down my cheek as she moves to stand in front of me. She leans down, our lips meeting for one of the most incredible kisses I can remember..

Slowly I rise; our lips still joined. She opens her mouth slightly, inviting me in. I let out a small growl as the warmth that her skin lacked seemed to radiate from within, as our tongues slowly begin to explore, delving into depths neither of us remembered we had. My hands found their way to her back, pulling her closer. Hers have found their way up my arms, to the back of my head and neck with almost the same pull.

My head is swimming in the fact that this is Kyra in my arms, pressed against me. The fact that she tasted sweeter than she smelled, nearly pushed me over the edge. Gradually, we parted, only because I know this can't happen. Not yet.

I couldn't stop staring into her eyes as she smiled, her eyes laced with desire.

For many years I had dreamt of those eyes. They were innocent dreams at first, attached to the body of which they belonged. Over the years, as I wondered how she had grown – what it was she looked like, was when the dreams became lustful and passionate. I knew I was wrong to think those things, she was nothing more than a child when I left her. But no matter how hardI tried, my thoughts always came back to her.

When I first caught a glimpse of her on Crematoria, I was floored by her beauty, her strength. She was no more the child she once was when I left her. Her posture spoke of confidence and conviction. Never in my wildest, most erotic dreams, did she ever look like that.

I felt her body tense, and her face harden.

"What?" I asked, hoping it was just my imagination.

"It's time for your dinner date." She grinned evilly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused briefly by her comment, until I realized I invited the Vaakos' to dinner.

"Fuck!" I growled.

Her soft chuckle danced in my ears as she disappeared.

**A special thank you to my reviewers, luv you guys :) hugs**

**Just alittle reminder to click that little go button, and leave a little note. Thanx**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I totally apologize for the lack of updates. Real life kinda got in the way… This chapter is a bit longer than the others I hope you all like it. (I wrote it twice shrugs I think there's some thing missing…) Please if you think so let me know. BE HONEST! Please!

To my reviewers muah, muah Thanks :)

InanasChild: I'm so glad to hear that. Hope you like the update.

njrd: Nuria, my dear, what can I say but I finally got this up (In between reading **all** your stories… hehehe). Love ya, Renee

lamyka: Thank you. It's kinda like listening to eyewitness accounts; everyone sees and interprets things differently, but still the news report has to go on.(god I hope you understand what it is I'm saying – otherwise, just ignore my rambling, I tend to do that a lot. Lol.)

Lunatic Pandora1: Thank you and I hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter 10.**

I realized how vulnerable he was making himself. The look in his eyes made my insides clench in nervousness. Instinct took over. I knew I had to take a chance.

His lips are so soft. I always knew they would be. Never did I expect to find out. The stubble on his face tickles my nose and chin. He growls softly as he stands, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed as his tongue slid between my lips. God, he tastes so good, like those pumpkin things Lajun used to make. Thoughts of Lajun disappeared from my mind just as quickly as they arrived, as the urge to devour this man grew. I grasped at him, pulling him closer, deeper into my mouth.

Slowly, I opened my eyes as we parted. I stared at his strong broad chest, leaning closer to smell him; the tip of my nose grazing the few sparse hairs that graced his chest just above thehem of his tank top, causing a slow hiss to escape his lips.

Lifting my head, our eyes met and I smiled at him. My mind raced. There's so much I want to say to him. But I know that it would have to wait.

He sensed the change in me instantly, as always.

"What?"

"Time for your dinner date" I said.

A chill ran through my body as I left the warmth of his embrace.

"Fuck!"

His reaction made me laugh as I slid back into the shadows of Necropolis.

I watched as his once relaxed muscles tensed again; the vein in his forehead became more prominent as he eased his goggles back over his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled as soon as he ripped the door open.

The stunned look on the woman's face as he opened the door before she could knock, was priceless, but she managed to glide smoothly past the minor hiccup that presented itself.

"My lord, would you care for some company at your side this evening?" Her voice smooth and enticing as usual. Got to give the woman credit, she sure is persistent.

His slow and intense glare proved that the question asked was deemed unworthy of an answer.

Dame Vaako shuddered slightly under his cold gaze, but continued to hold her disposition as he turned on his heel and set off for the dinning hall.

It always amazed me how he could control any situation with just a stare.

The trek to the dinning hall was a blur to me as I followed. I was unable to recall taking the twists and turns that marked the way. My mind raced with memories and dreams, and the realization that most of them revolved around the man leading this wayward pack.

xxx

"Lotta questions, whoever we run into. Might even be a merc ship… So what the hell do we tell them about you?"

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet."

xxx

It seemed so easy back then. My small innocent mind believed that he would continue to take care of us. At least that's what I wanted. And for a while he did.

I stuck to him like glue. I would watch him for hours as he worked out in the small gym he set up in the dark corner of Imams library. I would ask him questions that mainly revolved around all the things that I had heard about him. When I felt daring enough, I would ask when he was leaving. "Tomorrow" he would say. Then tomorrow would come and he would still be there.

Rarely in my life did I ever receive what it was I wanted. I should have known that it wouldn't last for long.

When he left, the loss my heart felt was far greater than I could have imagined. At first I tried to tell myself he was dead, but even my subconscious knew that was impossible to believe. So I set out, thinking I knew it all. I thought it would be so simple. Who wouldn't want to hunt for the highest bounty in the known 'verse? What I didn't ask myself is - what merc would want a fourteen year old along for the ride?

He was all I thought about those first couple of weeks after those bastard mercs sold me to the closest bidder. I would imagine that we would cross paths and that he would rescue me from their 'evil clutches'. Eventually, I caught on that I was just being a child; that I had to fight to survive. I had killed before to save him. I had to now kill to save myself. So that is what I did.

In the beginning anyone that touched me, lost either their life or one of their limbs. I found out the hard way that I should have killed them all. That is how I ended up where he found me.

XXXXXX

As weentered the dinning hall, the roar turned to silence instantly, all eyes on him. Many staring in anticipation, others though, actually looked on with trepidation; visibly fearful of the evenings knowingly unstoppable events.

Making his way to the long table within the center of the grand room, he sat regal-like, though that was not his intention. He really can't help it;it's just the way he is.

That is what drew me to him all those years ago within the dark hull of the Hunter-Gratzner. Johns strung him up, hoping to humiliate him; instead what he managed to do was emphasize the strength within Riddick.

As I wandered about the dinning hall, the others whispered at _her_ arrival, quickly moving out of her way. I stood my ground, though. And she stopped barely a foot from me. To those surrounding her, she must have looked foolish as she harshly whispered her demands at me. Never before had I been able to speak to her before, but I verbalized my thoughts regardless "I am not the one to be afraid of, Aerion. I will not hurt him."

A look of terror passed over her features, as she lowered her head and passed by me sensing that I moved from her path. Slowly, she moved to stand behind Riddick, her eyes giving away her fear; a fear that Dame Vaako picked up on.


	11. Chapter 11

**First off I want to thank my reviewers**

**AliasSpyCrazy:** WOW! Thank you. I am really glad you like it.

**GennaStar: **I will do my best not to screw Vaako up too bad. If there is anything that you see that seems too out of character - please feel free to let me know(that goes for everyone)

**lamyka:**Another cliffy here. lol. Hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with me (hugs)

**DemonDogs:**I will update right now, lol

**Lunatic Pandora1: **I would have to agree that Riddick having the phase ability would be kinda cool,( imagines the possibilites). But we will see.

**Njrd: **Here are some of your answers, love. I can't wait to see whatyou think of this chapter,I love getting your reviews :)

**A/N:** I appreciate all of you sticking with me. I have gotten a little busy, but I am here with another update for all of you..

I need your opinions on this chapter. It has a new P.O.V. Please tell me if it fits and/or if something seems off. Thanks in advance.

Don't forget to review. Please.

Now on with the story...

**Chapter 11.**

I have begun to call the lost souls that walk among the crowded hallways, 'Deathwalkers' These souls that are trapped in a world that believes them gone, are what I would consider the fortunate ones. They can feel. The dark cloud that once gripped there minds, and some - their hearts, blinding them from any emotion, has been lifted in the wake of their deaths.

They are now the empty shells of themselves before the change had been forced upon them; they are scared and alone. Many, I believe, now follow their loved ones, watching over them, wishing and hoping that there is something better waiting for them once they cross the Threshold.

I sense no danger from them, except one – _her_. My blood rushes through me when she is around. She knows I can sense her. I can feel her presence as I walk through the halls on occasion. But I know she avoids me when she can. Yet recently, I have sensed her more often in Riddicks' presence, than any where else upon this ship.

For some reason it seems as if he too can sense her. Actually, no. I take that back. It's more than that – I believe he can see her. How? That I do not know. It disturbs me to say the least. I do not see good things regarding his future where she is concerned.

XXX

He seems less tense this evening despite his obvious frustration caused by the leeches that follow him now to his table. I find it quite humorous that he is having a meal with the Vaakos. But as I near him, my heart begins to race. She is close now.

I stop, sensing her before me. The others have moved -they always do. But her – she stands her ground.

"I am not the one to be afraid of Aerion. I mean him no harm."

It is as if my heart has stopped within my chest. I am thankful my skin held only the milky white colour it did, as it would have given away the sickening feeling that stirred with in my belly. Her voice was soft, yet strong. She seemed so sure of what it was she declared.

As I head to stand behind Riddick, I tried hard to file through the facts and figures that have caused my wariness of her.

Riddick trusts no one, not even me. What is it about Kyra that causes his lack of concern? Could it be that I am wrong about her? Though it has been a long time, it has happened before.

I recalculated that young girls life, the one I had been wrong about, as I found my place behind Riddick. The young girls father brought her in when she was no more than six years old. My memory recalls the the foretelling as a typical girl, growing into a strong and powerful force to be reckoned with, only her life was unexpectedly cut short.. But as I recall those details of the initial foretelling, they somehow combined with the details of the young female 'Deathwalker' that stood just a few feet from the table where Riddick sat.

Quickly re-figuring and recalculating the lives of these two furious forces before me. The information that I swore meant nothing before, made perfect, total, and complete sense to me now. I felt ashamed I had not seen it before.

I was afraid – that was a fact. But no longer was it for Riddick or the rest of the human race. I was afraid of what these two were going to do to the Necromongers.

**Please let me know what you think**


End file.
